


The Start of a New Beginning

by originalhybridlover



Series: LIfes Unexpected Turns [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Klaus and Caroline spend an evening together truly reuniting  with one anohter in every since of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This installment has Smut so if that's not your thing. You'll want to skimm past it. 
> 
> I hope you like the installment.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Caroline gave herself one more look over in the floor length mirror, the forest green dress clung to her curves in all the right places, stopping a few inches above the knee showing off her legs. She had curled her hair and it flowed around her shoulders and she had made sure her make-up was perfect. She gave herself a nod of approval before turning. "Girls? What do you think? Does mommy looked pretty?" She asked Josie and Lizzie where they sat on the edge of her bed watching her. 

"No." The girls shook their heads.. 

"No?" Caroline frowned, tturning back to the mirror checking her appearance again. She thought she looked good. 

"You look beautiful, Mommy." Said Lizzie. 

Caroline turned back to them with a bright smile at the compliment. "Are you sure?"

"You look like a princess." Declared Josie, Lizzie nodding her head along in agreement. 

"Perfect." Caroline grinned at them. "Mommy was hoping to look extra pretty tonight."

"Why?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head. 

Caroline approached them, kneeling in front of them. "Because Mommy is going out with a friend of hers."

"Do we know him?" Josie wondered. "Is Daddy going with you?"

"You've met him briefly." Caroline smiled at them. "Do you remember Klaus?" When they each only continued to look at her blankly, she tried to clarify. "Hope's father?"

Thier eyes widened. "I remember him."

"Is Hope here?" Josie asked hopefully. "She can come play with us."

"I'm not sure but till you what I'll ask her dad about setting up a playdate. How's that sound?" Caroline liked that the girls seemed to have tooken to Hope so well especially since she and Klaus were starting something up. The girls would be seeing a lot more of each other and she would really like it if the three of them continued to get along. 

"Great." Said LIzzie as both girls grinned. 

"Is daddy going with you?" Josie asked again. 

"No, daddy's going to stay home with you." Caroline told her. 

A knock sounded on her opened bedroom door and she glanced over to see Alaric in the doorway. "How are my girls?" He grinned. 

Josie and Lizze grinned at their father. "Daddy, Mommy looks like a pincess." Josie grinned as Caroline stood up, smothing her hands down her dress making sure no wrinkles had creased the fabric.    

"She does, doesn't she?" Alaric moved forward toward the girls., taking their hands. "C'mon girls, dinner is gonna be ready soon, I need my little helpers to help set the dinner table." 

"Okay." The girls took off running just as the doorbell sounded. 

"I believe your date is here." Alaric told her.  "Have a great time." He told her before disappearing out the door. 

Caroline quickly grabbed her purse before giving herself one more once over and walked down the stairs toward the door just as the bell ranged again, she pulled it open with a smile revealing Klaus on the other side dressed in a suit surprising enough though he went without a tie. "Wow, you look perfect. Why do you always look so damn perfect in a suit?"

"Too perfect that you can't even look at me?" Klaus teased. 

Caroline shook her head with a laugh. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"I remember everything about you." Klaus said suddenly serious. "And you look amazing."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled. "Just let me say bye to the girls real quick and I'll be ready to go."

Klaus nodded, and waited but he didn't have to wait long as Caroline reappeared. "Ok, we can go."

Klaus offered her his arm and Caroline smiled closing the door behind her and hooking her arm with his as he led her to his car parked in the front of the house. He opened the door for her and she bit her lip at the gentlemanly gesture, sliding carefully into the seat. "So where are you taking me?" She asked once he rounded the car, sliding into the driver seat and pulled the car onto the road. 

"There's this really great Italian place that I know." Klaus told her. "I promise you'll love it."  

"When was the last time you were here that you actually took the time to get to know the area?" Caroline wondered. The last time he was here was when they had pulled out the blade from his chest and his family had been cured and fix with the help of Valarie. 

"I'm sure you don't need me to remind you, I've been everywhere a time or two." He smiled over at her before returning his eyes to the road. 

"Yes around the world to places like London, China, Rome, Scotland, New York, San Francisco but not here. I mean, Dallas Texas?" Caroline pictured him visiting the more extravagant cities than Dallas Texas.   

"Once or twice." He grinned. "Why?"

"I just picture you frequenting different cities is all." She gave a shrug.

"I've been everywhere, Caroline. The world is filled with countless number of places to go, to discover, to travel, the places to see, the different music to hear, the different foods to eat, there's a whole world out there to be explored."

His words painted and amazing picture, once she considered what it would be like to discover and explore the world the way he obviously did agian and again. "Sounds nice."

Klaus cound hear the pang of longing in her voice for something more. "We could go. I could help you explore all there is to discover."

Caroline smiled softly. "I would love to travel but I couldn't be without my girls for an indefinite amount of time."

Klaus pulled the car into a parking lot of a small red brown stoned building, the parking lot was overly crowded with vehicles, he turned the car off before turning toward her. "I understand. Believe me. I hate how much of Hope's life I've missed out on, three years may not seem like a lot but it is to me. I'm never gonna have those years back with her. I can't imagine being away from her for a serious amount of time." He took her hand in his. "We could still travel, we'll just have to take them with us." Caroline opened her mouth to dismiss the idea but he spoke again before she could. "Don't say no just yet. We can discuss it over diner and hopefully I can convince you its a good idea and if not I'll definitely enjoy trying to convince you." 

Caroline smiled. "Good luck with that then."

Klaus grinned and leaned forward brushing his lips against her cheek, his lips touching the corner of her mouth. "I think you're going to find how persuasive I can be." 

And just like that butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach with his close proximity, his lips brushing against her own with every word he spoke. "Just how persuasive are we talking here?"  

Klaus grinned and answered her by covering her mouth with his own, Caroline didn't heitate to return the kiss as his hand slid to the back of her neck, her own hand, reaching out and grasping his shirt in her hands, barely refraining from pulling him closer as their mouths moved together in a slow seductive pace, she could feel every brush of his mouth against her own, she broke the kiss after a moment pulling back just enough. "So that persuasive." She breathed out. "I think you're going to need a unreasonable amount of persuasion then."

Klaus warned breath fanning out acrross her cheeks as he let out a pleased laugh. "Whatever you want, Caroline." He surged forward covering her mouth with his once again.

Caroline hummed against his mouth, fisting his shirt in her hands as his mouth moved over hers with purpose it was when he took her bottom lip in between his own, nipping at it just as she placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him back enough that he was forced to release her mouth, his breath fanning out hot against her skin. "Dinner." She muttered. "You're supposed to be taking me to dinner."

"Right." Klaus nodded, drawing in a large breath though he didn't really need to but he felt like he needed to steady himself before moving to get out of the car and rounding it to open Caroline's door and helping her out. 

Caroline smoothed down her dress, brushed her hair back, hoping thier little make-out session didn't make her look too unpresentable.

"You look perfect." Klaus must have noticed her fussing. She sent him a smile as he placed his hand to the small of her back ushering her forward toward the resturant.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Caroline took in the resturant after they were seated at a table near the back, it appeared to be for privacy's sake, there were couple at other tables throughout the room there were a few booths, some in front of the windows, the tables were far enough away from each other that if you weren't supernatural any conversations overheard would sound like nothing but indistinct chatter unless you were really trying to eavesdrop..

The tables had dark red cloth covering their services with a candle in the center creating a soft glow, the room was dimmed to a low glow creating the  light of ambiance. There was soft piano music playing through out the room by a pianoist seated at a large scale piano. It gave off a romantic vibe more than she had expected. She wasn't sure why hadn't expected it to be at least a bit romantic after all Klaus always tried to charm her and sweep her off her feet. The only difference betweeen then and now is that she was allowing it. 

"This place looks really nice. Hopefully the food is just as good." She commented. "Has anything change since the last time you were here?"

"If my memory serves me and it has yet to fail me over the centuries the food is excellent. You won't want to stop eating. Plus the wine is incredible." He grinned. "And not much has change accept they played jazz in the past instead of the piano and there were only booths."

Caroline hummed in response, reaching for the menu and skimming over it. "So as someone who I'm sure whose had the experince of trying every wine or Italian dish what do you reccomend?"

"Well the food tastes better when drink with the right complimentary wine. For instance if you got the chicken parmesan alfredo, you'll want to drink it with.."

Caroline was suddenly finding it hard to focus on what he was saying when all she could focus on was his red lips, moving, she felt like they wer tempting her as she recalled how they moved over hers. She remembered how they had moved over her body the first and only time they slept together years ago in the woods of Mystic Falls, the way his lips had brushed over her jaw, skimming her neck, sucked on her earlobe, on the junction between her collarbone and neck. She remembered vaguely of how good it had felt and she was willing to bet it would still feel really good. Better even since being with Klaus was something she no long had reservations about.

"Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes jerked up from her focus gaze on his lips to his eyes and found him looking at her with an amused knowing look. "Hmm?"

"Were you even listening?"

"I was listening." She said quickly.

Klaus just looked at her silently, his gaze knowing and intense but intense in a good way, the kind that made her feel like her nerves was humming with the anticipation of something more.

"It was something about wine or another." Klaus lips twitched in amusement clearly not bying that she even heard a word he said and he would be pretty damn right. "Alright, fine, I got a little distracted."

"DIstracting am I?" Klaus smiled his crooked smirk, his eyes lit with confidence, looking smug.

Usually Caroline hated when he was smug but in this instance she didn't. Maybe it was because she was no longer fighting the attraction between them or their connection but she found his crooked grin and smug expression strangely charming. Okay the smug grin was strangely charming but his crooked grin was doing things to her, she shifted in her seat and uncrossed and recrossed her legs as she felt heat pull in her belly from just his crooked grin and intense blue eyes. "Shut up." She felt heat fanning her cheeks. 

Klaus laughed as she ducked her head. "Nothing to be embarrassed about love. I happen to find you very distracting."

Caroline raised one perfect eyebrow in speculation. "You don't seem all that distracted to me."

"I'm just bettter at appearing unaffected." Klaus told her. "For example, I find it very distracting when your bangs fall and brush against your cheek." He reached his hand out tucking her hair back behind her ear, allowing his fingers too skim down her neck slowly, his thumb brushing against her pulse point. "Feeling the thrum of your pulse, beneath my thumb."

His words felt like as much of a caress against her skin just as much as his thumb was brushing against her pulse point, the heat in her stomach that was just a low ember grew stronger, she bit down on her bottom lip, staring back at him, something about the way his gaze was slowly focus on her made her pulse thrum stronger, beneath the pad of his thumb.   

"The way your eyes dialate with want, the way heat fann across your cheeks and the way your smile lights up your eyes. The way you glow with pure genuine beauty. The way light seems to eminate from your very being."

Caroline swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. God, she was trying really hard not to get too worked up and was failing terribly. 

"What can I get the two of you?"

Caroline's eyes snapped to the waiter that had appeared. "Water." She said instantly. "Very cold water." 

The waiter gave her a s slightly questioning look but she barely noticed as she heard Klaus's laugh. It was throaty and full of surprise. 

"And you sir?" He turned to Klaus. 

Klaus offered a grin and proceeded to order some wine for them, and proceeded to make suggestions of what foods she would like but at this point Caroline didn't care what she ate, she quickly picked what she wanted to try and Klaus gave his order and the waiter disappeared off to get their orders. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"So the girls were hoping to see Hope, do you think she would be okay with a play date?" Caroline wondered, remembering to ask. 

"I think Hope would love that." Klaus smiled. "It'll be nice for her to have someone to play with. I'll set it up with Hayley."

Caroline nodded, remembering what they were talking about in the car. "Were you serious about traveling with the girls?" Caroline wondered, lifting her wine glass to her lips and swallowing, humming at the taste.

"Completely serious." Klaus told her, taking a bite of his food and chewing before swallowing.  

"But how would that work exactly." She twirled her fork around in her Alfredo. "I mean, what about Hayley and Alaric? Do you actualy think they want to travel with us? And I doubt Hayley will want to be away from Hope long and I know for a fact Alaric wouldn't want to be away from our daughters for any amount of extended time." 

"I think Elijah can keep Hayley occupied." He teased light heartedly.

"I'm serious." Caroline laughed. No real mother would be kept occupied by a man while her little girl was traveling and she wasn't there with her.

"I'll talk to her, work something out with her." He reached his hand out and took hers in his own. "We'll figure it out and then I'll take you and the girls, all three of them to wherever you want to go."

"Yeah." Caroline smiled softly. "I think I'll like that." She would if she managed to get Alaric to let her take the girls for a week or two. 

"Where would you like to go?" Klaus smiled. "It could be anywhere."

Caroline smiled then, full and bright. "How about Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

Klaus let out a surprised but happy laugh, his eyes shining brightly and Caroline laughed with him. Feeling happy for something other than her girls.  

Klaus loved the happy look in her eyes. "You don't have to pick one place." he told her his eyes settling on her with intense focus, wanting to ingrain in his memory, the sound of her laugh, the way her smile lit up her face completely and she practically glowed with life and the way her eyes lit up with so much light. "I plan on showing you the world Caroline and so much more."

Caroline felt breathless suddenly, his words making heat coil in her stomach, she leaned forward her hands reaching for him and tugging him forward, her lips pressing to his with want. Klaus didn't hesitate to kiss her back, cupping the back of her neck as he leaned forward pressing his mouth harder against her own, his tongue swiping against her bottom lip and she opened to him. Klaus licked into her mouth, uncaring where they were as he kissed her with want, his tongue tangling with her own, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking. 

Caroline gasped as heat coiled in her stomach, she wrenched her mouth from his. "Let's get out of here."

Klaus grinned rakishly at her standing up, he dropped a couple large bills on the table before tugging her up and ushering her out to his car. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"Are we going back to my place?" Klaus glanced over at Caroline as he drove down the road. He was sure he knew where this night was headed but he didn't want to presume wrongly.

Caroline grinned, sliding over, placing her hand against his cheek, turning his mouth towards her and capturing his mouth with hers, kissing him intently her hand sliding down from his cheek to his neck and trailing down his chest, past his stomach and landing on his thigh. 

Klaus groaned, kissing her more intently tugging her against him until she was plastered against his side.

A horn sounded suddenly and they spranged apart and he quickly swerved the car barely avoiding colliding with a silver bentley. 

Caroline let out a laugh, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she tossed her head back with a laugh. 

"And you say I was the one who was distracting at dinner." Klaus chuckled though he kept her tucked into his side, refusing to put any space between them. 

Caroline grinned, leaning up and trailing kisses up his neck, brushing them against his ear. "We're definitely going back to your place." She trailed her hand from his thigh to the front of his pants.

"Caroline." Her name escaped him as a hiss, a plea for more and a warning for her to stop at the same time because if she kept this up, they weren't going to make it back to the upscale hotel he was staying at, not with the way his dick hardened instantly at her touch, barely refraining from taking his hands off the wheel and traveling them over every inch of her body instead. 

Caroline laughed again as she rubbed her hand over his quickly hardening length and suck his earlobe into her mouth. 

Klaus groaned, pressing his foot hard onto the gas petal, the car shooting forward, speeding up at a exceling speed. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Caroline gasped as her back hit the wall, Klaus's mouth sucking wet kisses down her throat one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other palming her breast. 

She let out a long moan when he reached a sensitive spot at between her shoulder and neck, she arched up into his hand as her nipples tightened, goosebumps raising along her flesh. 

No sooner had Klaus closed the door to his suite did he have her pushed up against the door and all she could think about was Klaus. The way it would feel to have him inside her again for the first time in years and all she could feel was the touch of his mouth and the feel of his hands on her body. But it wasn't enough as heat pooled between her legs as she grew wet, the fabric of her laced underwear dampening with her arousal. 

"Klaus." Her hands traveled beneath his shirt, feeling his defined abs beneath her hands, she follow the planes of his abs up to his chest and then back down sliding to his torso across his ribs and behind his back,  trailing them along his back, before sliding them down to his ass and pushing his body against hers. 

God, his memory of Caroline's body against his own did not do the present any justice as he brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple through the fabric of her dress causing her back to arch and her hips to push against his own. He grunted as his erection pressed against her stomach. "Fuck, I can smell your arousal, Love."

"Touch me, Please." Caroline arched into him, wanting more. 

"I'll do anything you want me to." He muttered against her skin, moving his lips back up her neck and placing sucking kisses just beneath her ear, his hand reached under the hem line of her dress and cupped her sex, feeling how damped her underwear was, he let out a groan with the knowledge that he was the cause of it, slipping his hand into her underwear, running his hand along her wet sex, moving his fingers to her entrance and slipping two fingers into her slowly. 

Caroline breath left her in a rush as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. "Faster."

Klaus sped up his fingers quicker, her arousal coating his fingers as he moved them in and out of her body at a faster pace, pulling back to watch the look of pleasure on her face, the way her breaths left her in pants, her blue eyes nearly black with lust. He slipped a third finger inside her watching in satisfaction as she gasped in pleasure, her hips jerked as she began to ride his fingers. 

Caroline moaned as her body stretched around his three digits. God, it felt so good. It had been a long time since she had anyone elses fingers giving her pleasure that wasn't her own and even longer since she had sex, heat coiled in her core with every thrust of his fingers, she could feel the beginning of an orgasm coming on. She reached up with her right hand cupping the back of his skull, gripping his curls. "Kiss me." She demanded.

Klaus groaned feeling another wave of lust, his dick throbbed painfully as he swooped down capturing her mouth in a filthy kiss, continuing to move his fingers within her, he thrust his fingers deeper and curled his fingers brushing against the special spot inside her. 

Caroline wrenched her mouth from his crying out in pleasure as the coil of heat in her stomach snapped, her orgasm hitting her as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.  

Klaus helped her ride out her orgasm with his fingers before pulling them out, her juices coating them. He brought them to his mouth and kept his gaze locked on hers as he sucked her juices off. 

Caroline watched enraptured another wave of lust hitting her hard at the sight of him sucking her juices from his fingers. Her hands snapped out and she went for the belt of his pants. "God, I need you inside me."

Never had any words sounded so damn perfect to him in his thousand years. He reached out, gripping her thighs and lifted her against his body, turning and carrying her through his suite. 

Caroline wrapped her legs around him and gripped the sides of her neck as she took control of his mouth only releasing him when he placed her back on her feet. She reached up to kiss him but he turned her till her chest was against his back and she was facing the large bed. 

Klaus brushed her hair to the side, baring the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled the tab down, his lips traveling the same path as more of her skin was revealed to him. 

Caroline moved to help him, sliding her straps off her shoulders and pushing the dress down, past her hips and letting it drop to the floor in a puddle of fabric.

Klaus slid his hand across her front, settling his hand low on her stomach, preesing her back into his body as he bent down and trailed wet kisses down her throat.

She felt the swipe of his tongue against her skin straight to her core and she pressed her hips back against his. "Klaus." She reached up, behind her, running her fingers through his curls. 

Klaus hummed at the feel of her fingers running through his hair and reached his hand up turning her face to him and capturing her mouth in  a slow and languid kiss.

Caroline was a little surprised that he seemed to be slowing things down to a slower pace but she didn't mind not with the way he was kissing her. Hell, she could feel the kiss down every inch of her body, she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. 

They kissed long and slow as his hands traveled over her front from her hips to her breast and neck and back down before releasing her mouth and turning her in his arms.

He stared down at her swollen mouth from his kisses and her eyes hazy with lust, her chest raising up and down rapidly as she panted. He kept his eyes on hers as he slid his hands around her waist and cupped her ass, tugging her forward. 

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into him as his hands slid to the back of her thighs and hiked her up his body, she wrapped her legs around him, keeping their eyes locked as he lowered her to the center of the bed, keeping her body covered with his own. 

Once she was settled against the mattress he propped himself over her with just one arm, and placed his hand against her neck, dipping his head to kiss her softly before pulling back as he traveled his hand slowly to her bra, tracing the edge of it with his finger, watching as groosebumps spreading across her soft skin. 

She felt a shiver course through her at his exploring gaze. It felt like he was trying to memorize details of her body. She couldn't stop herself from arching against him, her hips grinding against his, feeling his erection pressed against her clothed sex. "Klaus, please."

Klaus closed his eyes, wanting to relish in the sound of her pleas, he opened them again sliding his hand beneath her and unclasping her bra with deft fingers and pulling it from her body and tossing it away, he cupped her breast with one hand as he ran his lips over the other, his tongue making a wet trail toward her hardened nipple and taking the hardened pink bud into his mouth. 

Caroline gasped at the feel of his hot mouth on her, bringing her hand to the back of his head and holding him to her chest as he suckled one breast with his mouth and palmed her other. Her breaths came out quickly when he began to tug at her nipple with his fingers as he nipped at the other one with his mouth. 

The sound of her breathing quickening sounded in his ears and he switched his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention he did the other. 

Caroline hips arched suddenly when he nipped at her breast, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to cause a pleasure sensation to shoot through her and she could feel herslef grow wetter as her sex ached for him. Her hips jerked up, grinding against him, creating a delicious friction. "Klaus, please, I need you."

Klaus's mouth left her breast as he pulled back and stared at her. "I plan on worshipping every inch of you, love."

"Than do that while you're inside of me." Caroline gasped as she rubbed herself against him. 

Klaus let out a grunt before lifting himself off her, undoing his belt and ridding himself of the rest of his clothes until he stood there naked. 

Caroline stared at him hungrily, taking in every inch of him. God, he was beautiful. Last time they did this, she hadn't took the time to really notice but now that she was, he looked fucking perfect. 

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at her hungry gaze as he reached forward, slipping off the heels she still wore, before sliding his hands up her legs and thighs to her laced underwear, hooking his fingers in the band and tugging them down her legs and tossing them away before crawling his way back up her body.

Caroline arched against him as he ran his hands up her legs, hiking her thighs higher on his hips, his hard cock rubbing against where she needed him most, his hands slid further up over her hips, over her ribs, ghosting over her breasts to her arms and slipped them beneath her, gripping her shoulders.

Klaus grinded against her once, twice before lining up his cock at her entrance and pushing forward till the head of his cock slipped through her wet heat. 

"Klaus, please." Caroline whimpered, she needed him inside her completely. 

Klaus pushed forward into her slowly, inch by inch, savoring the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him. 

Caroline gasped, crying out softly as she could feel every inch of him as he pushed in her slowly not stopping until he bottomed out. She bit her lip as he kept the slow pace, thrusting in and out of her and the whole time his eyes never left hers. Caroline had expected to see lust in his eyes and she did but the emotion that was more prominent behind his eyes was love.

God, she never had anyone look at her with so much love in their eyes shining back at her. "Klaus." She clenched her muscles around his cock. 

Klaus grunted at the feel of her tight heat clamping down on him and jerked, thrusting more sharply. 

Caroline cried out as he thrusted harder into her, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. 

Klaus eyes narrowed and he withdrew from her completely.

Caroline let out a whimper at the loss of him. "Klaus."

"I want your eyes on me." He all but demanded. 

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she stared back at him, giving him what he wanted. "Please."

Klaus pushed inside of her again, keeping their eyes locked. "Keep your eyes on me."

Caroline nodded quickly. "Eyes on you. Got it. Just please don't stop."

Klaus chuckled and started thrusting, deeper, harder. 

Caroline cried out as he hit that spot deep inside her that made her pleasure spike and she climbed closer to the release she needed. She arched her back, hips raising to meet his for every thrust, hands scoring down his back with every hard thrust. "Oh God, Klaus." She gave a low moan but made sure she didn't close her eyes again. 

Klaus grunted, picking up the pace moving within her faster. "Caroline." He gasped. "You feel unbelievable." He pulled nearly all the way out till just the head of his cock remained and then pushed forward slamming back into her. 

Caroline cried out as she fell over the edge, riding the waves of her orgasm.

Klaus watched enraptured as the pleasure crossed her face, loving every second, he continued to move inside her causing her to orgasm a second time more quickly with her being still sensitive from her last one just moments ago, her hot channel clamping down on him again and again, sending him over the edge as his hips jerked erratically, her wet heat milking him for everything he had to offer. 

He gasped, closing his mouth over hers for a deep kiss before withdrawing from her body, Caroline giving a soft moan, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, plastering her to his chest. 

"Wow, that was.." Caroline smiled. "That was amazing."

"It was perfect."Klaus brushed a hand over her hair and rubbed up and down her back. 

Caroline laughed softly and placed a kiss to his chest. "This all feels really surreal."

Klaus had to agree. "I never thought we get to this point. I hate being wrong but in this case I've never been more glad to have been proven wrong."

Caroline tilted her head up and kissed his lips softly. "Me neither. I'm glad we were both proven wrong. I can't imagine not having this, not after tonight."

"It's a good thing, you say that because I have no intention of letting you go." Klaus reached his hand behind the base of her skull, tangling his hand in her blonde curls and kissing her throughly. He had zero intention of ever letting her out of his life. Now that they were here, he planned on making Caroline his so throughly that she would never want  anyone else but him. 

Caroline kissed him back, feeling his kisses in every nerve in her body and she had never felt more love or cherished. He loved her she knew that without a shadow of a doubt and she knew now that with time she could love him back. A part of her believed she was already starting to. 

It took them a long time to get where they were but if this was how she would feel everytime she was wrapped in his embrace then everything they've been through to get here was worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't got much experience writing smut so I hope it wasn't terrible. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
